Rache
by CrazyDuo
Summary: Lest und reviewed bitte... und seit bitte nicht si streng mit uns, es ist unsere erste SeaQuest Story....


Rache  
  
SeaQuest DSV/2032  
  
"Was machst du da?" "Nichts." Lucas fuhr erschrocken hoch und stieß sich den Kopf am Schreibtisch. Er rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle und sah Tony ärgerlich an. "Schon mal was von anklopfen gehört?" "Sorry, aber ich habe drei mal geklopft, doch du hast keinerlei Reaktion gezeigt, also sag schon, was hast du da unten gesucht?" Lucas lächelte schief: "Das interessiert dich sicher nicht." Seine ausweichende Antwort machte Tony nur noch neugieriger. "Ach komm sag schon Kleiner." Tony grinste, als er Lucas' ärgerliches Gesicht sah. Er wusste, dass er es nicht leiden konnte, wenn man ihn ‚Kleiner' nannte. "Vergiß es, Tony." Tony Piccolo ging einen Schritt vorwärts, und schob Lucas beiseite. Dann bückte er sich und sah unter den Schreibtisch. Zum Vorschein kam ein Buch. Tony nahm das kleine Buch mit dem Ledereinband in die Hand und schlug es auf, um darin zu blättern. Einige Leute äugten schon neugierig in Lucas' Kabine, um heraus zu finden, was da so interessant war. Tony begann laut zu lesen:...Heute hat mich Captain Bridger vor Katie angemotzt, ich hätte ihn erwürgen können..." Mit einem Ruck wurde Tony das Buch aus der Hand gerissen. Lucas schrie wütend: "Spinnst du, wie kannst du es wagen in meinem Tagebuch zu lesen?!" Tony lachte. "Was gibt's da zu lachen? Ich dachte immer, du wärst mein Freund. Mit dir bin ich fertig." Tony hörte schlagartig auf zu lachen und stotterte: "Ich...das war doch nur ein Scherz, jetzt sei doch nicht gleich beleidigt." Von draußen hörte man Gelächter und irgend jemand scherzte: "Lucas liebt Katie." "Das ist nicht wahr!" schrie Lucas O´Neill und Ortiz an, die sich über ihn lustig machten. "Verschwindet, ich will weder euch noch Tony jemals wieder sehen." Plötzlich hörte man eine autoritäre Stimme: "Lucas, jetzt beruhige dich wieder. Und sie verschwinden jetzt alle, sie auch Tony." Damit schickte er die Leute weg. Auch Tony verließ den Raum. Bridger lächelte, und versuchte Lucas auf zu muntern, indem er sagte: "Ein Glück, dass ich rechtzeitig von deinen Mordgedanken erfahren habe, da kann ich mir wenigstens ein paar Bodyguards zulegen." Lucas lief rot an und stotterte: "Ich...ich war nur so wütend, es war nicht ernst gemeint." Nathan legte ihm väterlich die Hand auf die Schulter. "Das weiß ich doch..." "Captain Bridger auf die Brücke", tönte es durch die Lautsprecher. Bridger ging. Lucas seufzte, dann beschloß er Darwin zu besuchen, um sich etwas abzulenken. Auf den Gängen tuschelten die Leute, als er vorbei kam. "Verdammt, Tony, dafür hasse ich dich." Flüsterte Lucas. Endlich erreichte er das Seedeck. Darwin war nirgends in seinem Bassin zu sehen. Lucas trat zu einer Konsole und betätigte ein paar Tasten. Kurze Zeit später, hob Darwin seinen Kopf aus dem Wasser. Er beobachtete seinen jungen Freund, der ihn geistesabwesend streichelte. "Lucas traurig?" fragte der Delphin. "Nein, eher enttäuscht." "Warum?" Lucas fand es schwer dem Delphin die ganze Sache zu erklären, so dass er es auch verstand. "Tony hat von mir etwas persönliches genommen, ohne dass ich es ihm erlaubt habe." "Darwin nicht verstehen." Fragend blickte der Delphin den Jungen an, zumindest kam es Lucas so vor. Plötzlich sah Darwin an ihm vorbei. Lucas drehte sich um, und seine Gesichtszüge wurden ärgerlich. Denn Tony, O´Neill und Ortiz hatten das Seedeck betreten. "Ach hier bist du. Wir haben dich schon überall gesucht. Wir wollten uns bei dir entschuldigen..." Begann Piccolo, doch Lucas unterbrach ihn barsch: "Ihr hättet euch vorher überlegen sollen was ihr tut! Über mich tratscht jetzt das ganze Schiff, und der Captain hat auch alles mit angehört, das war wirklich eine tolle Leistung von euch." Damit drehte er sich demonstrativ um und widmete sich wieder voll und ganz Darwin. Als Miguel Ortiz ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte, fuhr Lucas herum und rief: "Wage es nicht mich je wieder anzufassen." Lucas sprang in das Becken zu Darwin. Er hatte vorhin seinen Taucheranzug angelegt. Ortiz rief ärgerlich: "Jetzt führ dich nicht so kindisch auf, es war doch alles nur ein Scherz." Lucas wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als plötzlich hinter dem Jungen zwei schwarze Gestalten auftauchten. Eine der Gestalten legte blitzschnell eine Hand um den Hals von Lucas, und hielt eine Waffe an seine Schläfe, während der andere sich Darwin näherte. Der Delphin wusste nicht genau, was er jetzt tun sollte. O´Neill rief: "Was zum Teufel geht hier vor?" Einer der Taucher bemerkte, dass Tony nach seinem Kommunikator greifen wollte und meinte: "Ich würde das an ihrer Stelle lassen, Mr. Piccolo." Er verstärkte demonstrativ den Griff um Lucas Hals, der nach Luft schnappte, und wie wild zappelte. "Was wollen sie?" fragte Ortiz. "Wir wollen den Delphin..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn Lucas rief plötzlich: "Darwin schwimm raus ins Meer und versteck dich." Der Delphin entwand sich dem Griff des anderen Tauchers, der die ganze Zeit versucht hatte ihm eine Art Leine anzulegen, und schwamm davon. "Verdammt, du kleiner Mistkerl." Rief der Taucher aufgebracht. Ortiz, O´Neill und Piccolo wunderten sich derweil, warum kein Sicherheitsteam hier auftauchte. Tony fragte um Zeit zu gewinnen: "Und was jetzt, ich denke Darwin ist ihnen entwischt?" "Stimmt, aber er ist nur einer der Gründe, warum wir hier sind. Den anderen Teil des Auftrags können wir immer noch erfüllen. Zeros, sie sind dran." Damit nahm der Taucher die Waffe von Lucas Schläfe und richtete sie auf Ortiz. "Keiner rührt sich, sonst wird Mr. Ortiz die nächsten Monate in einem Krankenhausbett verbringen." Er lachte. Plötzlich ließ er Lucas los und schubste ihn zu seinem Partner Zeros, der irgend etwas aus einer Tasche geholt hatte. Lucas war so überrascht, dass er keine Möglichkeit hatte zu entwischen, bevor Zeros ihn packte. Gleich darauf fühlte Lucas, dass sich etwas Metallisches um sein Handgelenk schloß. Gleich darauf waren seine Hände auf den Rücken gefesselt. Zeros drückte ihm ein Atemgerät in den Mund. "O.K Trevor, der Junge ist fertig." "Na dann, leben sie wohl, meine Herren." Mit diesen Worten warf Trevor eine Bombe mit Schlafgas in das Seedeck, und er und sein Komplize verschwanden mit Lucas durch die Röhre, und ließen drei schlafende Offiziere zurück.   
  
Auf der Brücke hatte man von dieser Aktion nichts mitbekommen, und alles ging seinen gewohnten Gang, als Lornie Henderson plötzlich meinte: "Captain, einer der W.S.K.R.s übermittelt merkwürdige Daten." "Was für Daten, Lieutanent?" fragte Bridger abwesend. Er dachte noch immer an den Vorfall mit Lucas. "Ich lege die Daten auf Schirm 1, Sir." Bridger schaute interessiert auf den Bildschirm, und auch Ford, sein Erster Offizier widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit den Daten die von der Sonde übermittelt wurden. "Was um Himmels Willen..." mehr brachte Ford nicht heraus, und auch Bridger erstarrte. Auf dem Bild sah man zwei Taucher, die eine dritte zappelnde Person mit sich zogen. Bridger erkannte sofort, um wen es sich handelte. "Lucas, mein Gott..." Alle auf der Brücke erstarrten. "Captain, in etwa dreihundert Metern Entfernung befindet sich ein Helikopter an knapp über der Wasseroberfläche. Es sieht so aus, als wollten die Taucher dorthin." "Machen sie sofort eine SeaCrap klar." Dann wandte er sich an Ford: "Verständigen sie Piccolo und Ortiz. Sie sollen mich in zwei Minuten beim Shuttle treffen." Damit verließ Bridger die Brücke. Einen Moment später piepte der Kommunikator des Captains. Ford meldete sich: "Captain, Lieutanent Brody hat Ortiz, O'Neill und Piccolo soeben bewusstlos auf dem Seedeck gefunden. Darwin ist auch verschwunden. Außerdem ist der Helikopter von unseren Sensoren verschwunden." "Danke Commander. Ich werde in die Krankenstation gehen. Vielleicht wissen Ortiz und die Anderen Bescheid was geschehen ist." "Aye, Captain." Ford beendete die Verbindung.   
  
Zeros und sein Komplize hatten den Helikopter erreicht. Lucas war mittlerer Weile bewusstlos. "Habt ihr den Delfin?" "Nein, aber wenigstens haben wir den Jungen." Meinte Zeros. "Gut, der Delfin war nicht so wichtig. Wir fliegen zur Basis." Der Helikopter schlug einen Kurs in Richtung Festland ein. Nach etwa einer viertel Stunde Flug kam Lucas langsam zu sich. Verwirrt sah Lucas um sich. Dann fragte er: "Was soll das?" Einer der Männer hielt ihm eine Waffe ins Gesicht und meinte: "Ein weiterer Mucks, und du hast ein Loch in der Schläfe. Lucas zuckte zusammen und hielt den Mund. "Was wollen sie überhaupt von mir?" fragte Lucas nach einer Weile. Doch er bekam keine Antwort. Stattdessen schlug ihm einer der Entführer mit dem Gewehrkolben gegen die Schläfe. Durch diesen Schlag verlor Lucas erneut die Besinnung.   
  
To be continued...   



End file.
